The Seventh Sense
by Kyuubi no Kaiju V2
Summary: Yes, there are seven... and young Justin wants out on it. Rated T for Frightening Scenes and Intense Situations
1. PROLOGUE

THE SEVENTH SENSE

by Ivan DeJesus

Based on characters created by M. Night Shyamalan

**The following is an audio recording, recorded on August 18****th****, 2002 at 6:32 PM, recorded at a local development psychology center about 10 minutes from Atlanta, Georgia:**

[the sound of a pen creating letter and/or numbers across a piece of paper]

**DR. SILVER: **[female] May I have your name, please?

**JUSTIN: **[slowly] Justin.

**DR. SILVER: **[a pen scribbling] And a last?

[silence]

**DR. SILVER: **You do have a last name?

**JUSTIN: **No.

**DR. SILVER: **So you're name is just Justin?

**JUSTIN: **[low voice, perhaps to himself] I wish.

**DR. SILVER: **I'm sorry? I didn't catch that.

**JUSTIN: **There's nothing _to_ catch. We're not playing baseball, you know.

**DR. SILVER: **Listen, Justin, I am here to help you, not to hurt or threaten you.

**JUSTIN: **_They_ are though. They always are. They always stare at me... they tell me they wanna kill me. [the sound of low sobs] Everyday, they do that. Every damn day...

**DR. SILVER: **Who, Justin? Who's trying to hurt you?

**JUSTIN: **[palms bang against a table] FIGURE IT OUT! YOU'RE A DOCTOR YOU SHOULD KNOW ABOUT SHIT LIKE THIS! THEY ARE OUT THERE AND THEY WANNA KILL ALL OF US, AND ONLY I CAN SEE THEM! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO SEE DE -

[end recording]


	2. ONE

**O N E**

_Dearest Cole,_

_ So guess what I did today? Well, I woke up (only to wake up to a couple dozen needles), then I opened a book and began reading all day. Want to know what I read? If I was able to see you, I'd definitely tell you face to face what I read, but since we're not, I'll go ahead and just write it to you._

_ I read (drumroll…) The Bible! And I just want to say thank you for giving me one! It's actually really good, really beautiful even. Of course, like any book, I started from the beginning, but figures I could honestly start anywhere! I'm at that part called Job, I think it's called. I wonder if God actually would ever do something like that to one of his kids! I'm guessing He knows that I would never have let no sneaky little devil crawl up on my Cole. My favorite part of the Bible is the part you said was your favorite. Isn't that strange? Just reading it reminds me of you so much._

_ Well, I guess I should continue on this letter by telling you why I'm writing to you after three months of not speaking to you. I just really wanted to let you know that I am truly sorry for, well, everything. For your dad, for not being there for you like I should have been, for not believing you, and for my sickness. I love you, baby, with all my heart and I wish I could tell you that to your face. Seeing you makes me not give a crap about my disease, about what I've done, but only for the fact that it was you who made me feel whole inside. You are an angel to me, because you and only you helped me out of a lot of hurt. Please forgive me for everything, Cole. I love you with everything that's in me, and I never want you to forget it, because to me, that is the only truth in the world. You are my only truth in the world._

_And I thank you so much for that. Mommy loves you, Col. So much. And I will miss you just as much._

_ With lots of love,_

_ Mom 8/16/09_

The letter ended there.

Cole Sear just read that letter again, and again, and again… until he memorized it all, until it was imprinted like ink in his mind. Somehow, his mind refused to believe that this might have very well been the last thing Lynn Sear ever wrote; to even consider that his mother was gone was like saying 2012 wasn't a myth.

Tears began rolling from Cole's eyes. He couldn't help it; they just came. And for good reason.

Cole's mother was gone, literally killed by her own transgressions and pains. Her disease was sure proof of that. Her disease came from a man she once was with…

…and it literally destroyed her from the inside out.

Cole's eyes averted from the letter for the first time in an hour. His eyes scanned his surroundings, as if trying to remember where he was-

His room. The same room he's lived in for years. The same apartment. The same memories. Cole set the letter aside on his mattress and stood up, lingering over to his doorway. He stared down the long hallway, and remembered…

The gaunt woman with the scars on her wrists; the boy with the bloody hole on the back of his head; the vomiting girl…

All pale imprints of tortured lives left fragmented and unfinished.

Cole shuddered he forced these frightening experiences from his mind. He moved to the hallway bathroom, flipping on the light switch. His eyes caught his reflection in the mirror…

…and he was stunned to see himself as he was now.

Though there were traces of that innocent yet tortured face he had years ago, something had changed. His blue eyes were fuller, with a radiance and power even he couldn't understand. His chin began sprouting a fair bit of fuzz, almost like a peach. His formally rounded face was now squared-

And then he noticed it. A shape behind him. A silhouette, standing by the doorway, face shrouded by the darkest of shadows.


End file.
